gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Action Force Monthly 9
Action Force Monthly #9 was released in February 1989. Original material Diamond Lies! On Cobra Island Serpentor orders Copperhead to tell Weaponsmith he wants "the weapon" delivered ahead of schedule. Noting there might be a shortage of diamonds, he shows a copy of Life which advertises a diamond fair in Amsterdam, complete with a cover showing Cover Girl wearing a huge diamond necklace in a field of tulips. In Amsterdam Cover Girl, under her civilian name of "Miss Krieger", undertakes a press conference by a canal. She thinks how she hates the task but it is part of the duty. Suddenly three Cobra Moccasins appear and fire. A security guard pulls a gun to deal with them but suddenly a journalist reveals he is a Crimson Guardsman and strangles the security guard. Cover Girl is soon captured, despite attempting to ditch her cover and produce her gun. Weapsonsmith takes her aboard his Moccasin and all depart along the canal. From a nearby bridge Flint and several other Action Force members watch the departure. Flint bemoans the human cost of the operation. Boarding two A.W.E Strikers, Flint tells the team they will follow and observe, nothing more. As the Moccasins head down the river Cover Girl realises that the presence of Weaponsmith, "Cobra's chief munitions expert", makes the operation much bigger than expected. Suddenly they reach a bridge where a squad of armed police order them to halt. Weaponsmith throws a pistol overboard, feigning surrender. Cover Girl realises this is a trap and contemplates pulling a gun, but hesitates, realising it will destroy any chance of discovering the new Cobra weapon which could kill thousands. Weaponsmith suddenly orders Copperhead to fire, destroying the bridge and killing all the policemen. The Moccasins continue onwards, observed from the sky by Wild Bill in a Dragonfly. Beneath a bridge Weaponsmith suddenly grabs Cover Girl and pulls them both into the water whilst the Moccassins continue onwards. He pulls a knife on her and reveals he knows she is really Cover Girl. Meanwhile the Action Force team follows the Moccasins. Later at a windmill a few kilometres outside Amsterdam Weaponsmith tells a bound Cover Girl that Cobra have her photo on file. A trooper cuts off her necklace, revealing the giant diamond to be a fake. Inside is a pressure pad that can trigger a tracer device. Weaponsmith decides to activate it. He explains he wants to test the new weapon - an incredibly powerful laser utilising diamonds. He calls it "The Stone Cutter". The Action Force team reach the windmill and sneak up to the building. Flint and Sci-Fi sneak in to find Cover Girl bound and gag. Suddenly Weaponsmith appears from above and fires the laser on its lowest setting. Sci-Fi and Flint are both wounded in the blast. Weaponsmith goes up to the top of the windmill to test it further whilst Flint frees Cover Girl. He orders her to get Sci-Fi out whilst he deals with Weaponsmith. On the balcony of the windmill, Weaponsmith is blasting away at the Action Force team, destroying their cover and wounding several. Suddenly three H.I.S.S. tanks appear, cutting off a retreat. Flint radios Wild Bill to create a distraction and the Dragonfly comers in close to the windmill. Weaponsmith blasts at it but misses. Flint uses the opportunity to jump Weaponsmith. In the fight the Stone Cutter is dropped over the edge. The Dragonfly returns and Wild Bill shouts to Flint to grab hold as he lifts him out. Weaponsmith shouts that it makes no difference, but suddenly he looks down to see Cover Girl aiming the Stone Cutter at the windmill. She fires, destroying it all. Later Wild Bill notes the H.I.S.S. tanks fled, not wanting to face Action Force with the laser on their side. Cover Girl comments that "the old saying really is true. Diamonds are a girl's best friend." Featured characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors * Items of note * Reprinted material * "Cut and Run" from Action Force weekly #2. Action Force toy adverts * The issue includes a one-page advert for the Rattler & Wild Weasel and the H.A.V.O.C. & Cross-Country. Errors * Items of note * Footnotes Category:Marvel Comics issues